Sakura of the Sun
by Winterdrop
Summary: (KakaSaku-slight-harem) A world where Sakura Haruno wasn't of the Leaf, but a shinobi of the Sun. With her mother falling ill, Sakura must travel to Konoha and seek the assistance of Tsunade. Meanwhile when posed with a question of a desired kunoichi, Hatake couldn't help but imagine a certain pink-haired medic-nin, whom not only captured his lips but unknowingly took his heart.
1. The Sun's hime

Chapter 1: The Sun's hime

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura was born in the Sun village, the community itself is perched between two peaks of the highest mountains in the land. Though it possesses great heights, the view only consist of endless planes of grey hills, rock mountains and deadly cliffs for miles. For Sakura however, it remains the best place in the whole world, sure they might lack in greenery, but they do have the most beautiful flowers that could be envied by all the larger lands, of course same can be said by the women who lived in this small town. They where bright and colourful, no pastel shade or anything tamed, with exception of herself of course, her hair was pale pink, her eyes were pale green and her skin was also pale. It was rather ironic to be the princess of everyone who were all incredibly vivid.<p>

But this wasn't the reason why she was leaving, the people loved her and and she too love them back. But there are dire situations going on in her world at the moment... unexplainable things and it hurts to leave, but it also hurts to stay.

Sakura-hime... do you have to be the one to go" The voice sounded rather weak. Despite all those years of telling him to just call her by her name, like when they were kids, the man was simply too stubborn, it had taken a great deal to stick with honorifics and so it stayed there.

"Tsubaki... you know very well that I'm the only one capable to do it" Sakura sighed. "That is.. at the moment, I'm the village's only option.."

"..Cant you just wait a while.. maybe Tengo's team will come back early"

The pinkette looked at the pleading man " ... my mother is dying..., I don't want to take that risk" She reached up to touch his face. " Please understand, waiting here and watching her suffer makes me sick, like you cant imagine" She grimaced. " I will not stand here and wait, not if I can do something about it."

"... Forgive me Hime-sam- uhmm.. Sakura-hime..." He looked down. "it's just... all of this seems to be some kind of terrible play..." He started pacing about. "all of a sudden the trader or even the travelers stopped coming... and then for every ninja to be deployed leaving the village vulnerable, and now your mother falling ill with some kind of incurable disease... " he exasperated.

Sakura looked at him, his indigo hair and deep orange eyes, his expression the most sullen she has ever seen in a long time.

"... this village maybe lush in the beauty of its flowers, but we can't grow anything edible here that's bigger than a child's fist, if i was a trader i wouldn't risk my life over them, considering how dangerous the path is to travel here" The lady explained while tying her long and silky pink hair into a high pony tail and using her trademark red ribbon which stuck out like slim bunny ears. " and about the deployed shinobis... It was an emergency... the village would starve to death, its understandable, the more people go, the more food they could bring back." She patted down her attire of short black shorts, worn out black boots, that has turned a darker grey and a white long sleeved crop top which hugged her waist but flared with light materials on her flat stomach.

" as for my mother.." She continued forlornly while gazing at the mirror "...I'm only praying that Shishou can help me "

The young man sighed in resignation, there was nothing left he could do to keep her from going. He reached up and gently held the ends of her hair which reached down to her waist and took it upon his lips. "... I pray for your safe return". Not soon after that, he was met with a pool of teal orbs, looking straight at him, determined, strong and ever so beautiful.

She nodded and simply smiled "you can count on me"

* * *

><p>The track to the gate was a short one, shorter than the way to actually get to her house which was located at the highest ground that overlooked the whole village. She simply had to jump from her balcony using her chakra powered legs and directly hurl herself diagonally and she would already be half way there. The village was vertically spread more than horizontally, houses, shops, and government facilities where either perched on top of steep hills, or beneath them in valley spaces. Like a missile descending she was airborne and full of speed, it was at this space in time where she feels more alive than ever, her pastel pink hair pelted behind her and with the ground getting nearer, she released both of her arms to the side and moved them accordingly for her whole body to spin around completely, and at her second turn she maneuvered moving her legs up to a graceful butterfly somersault until she finally landed.<p>

" Show off!" a voice she knew shouted from below her. "seriously, must you land on my roof every damn time pinky"

" ahaha Good morning to you too Kobato" She said while clapping her hands together as if to dust them off. "You know that I am royalty , I could very much jail you for being rude to me"

"sure, sure your excellency, its not like we've been inseparable since the day we were born, you'll probably join me in my cell just to hang out with me" she mused pocking her tongue out. "So what shall it be, breakfast or second breakfast?"

"... actually, I'm going to ask for a favor". She eyed her for a minute with one violet eyebrow raised. "I'm going to need Rurupo..." At this she double take-d.

"...Sakura... are you going to leave the village...now?!, of all the time that we need you stay ,I cant believe-"

"Grandfather is going to take charge" Leaping forward Sakura came down to face her long time friend and looked at her pleadingly. "... My mother is in a terrible state, and for a long time now I have been trying to figure out what made or is making her sick, and I'm still at a dead end"

"...Where are you planning to go?" her best friend whimpered.

"... Konoha"

"Kono-!, You have never traveled that far!" The violate haired girl raged.

"I know, I know- that's why I'm going to need your fastest messenger" Sakura replied quickly. " I know I have my responsibilities here, and I want to know whats going on, even when I'm away..."

"... I'll go with you" She looked at her seriously.

Sakura only shook her head. "It's going to be dangerous Kobato, I don't know what I'll encounter along the way and I'm not confident that I'll be able to protect you if something happens"

Kobato with her crimson eyes search her own green ones, when Sakura decided to learn the way's of the ninja she almost killed her for thinking something so ridiculous, a princess roughing it out and going to dangerous missions was unheard of. Her parents disagreed with her decision of course, but the head strong pinkette was as stubborn as a mule, eventually they enrolled her to the academy thinking that the training will eventually wear her out and she'll give up. But she never did, years go by and she proved to everyone that she was there for the long run, she topped her classes and her grades were second to none. It dawned on her parents that soon she will be taking missions that could endanger her life, and so they forbid her from taking anything above a B-rank or she will have to quit completely. It devastated her to the point that she didn't talk to anyone.

Sighing in resignation Kobato hugged her best friend "I got it... you better return safely or I'll kill you"

The pinkette giggled at her long-time friends antics.

"You want me to walk you to the gate?"

"no its okay, I'll be running at full pelt from here on out"

Kobato simply nodded and headed straight to the green house in which houses her top messenger birds. As she opened the door, she took out a black whistle with a silver tip, she blew at it and within seconds a small black sparrow landed at the whistles body. "morning Rurupo, our princess needs you" she said while giving the bird a small treat. Heading out with the sparrow on her shoulder she grabbed a small black bag in which nestled a small cage, she trained the birds to be able to stay still and feel relax in these bags making them convenient and portable. With in sight of Sakura, the sparrow glided to the pinkette's shoulder.

Sakura smiled "It's nice to see you Rurupo"

Jogging towards the two Kobato handed her the black bag and tied the chained with black whistle to her neck "I'm assuming you have everything you need.." She looked at her best friend and took in her form, she was beautiful, strong and intelligent, and she was going to be one heck of a queen someday.

"... I'm going to miss you Kobato"

"Bakaa, we'll see each other again soon enough" she sighed " you better get back here quickly, and find a husband while your at it"

Sakura poked her tongue out " I will if you tell Tengo how you really feel about him!"

"wha-!" Before she could finish her sentence, Sakura leaped away with a smirk.

"geez... that idiot" Kobato murmured while trying to hide a growing blush.

* * *

><p>"neeeeeeeeee... neeeeeeee Obaaa-chan Tebaa~"<p>

A vein popped on Tsunade's forehead "NA RU TO... LEAVE ME ALO-"

"mohhh! its not fair" Naruto slumped on the floor, with both arms and legs crossed "How come team seven still doesn't have a kunoichi!"

"Tsk, It cant be helped... i thought this has been explained to you, there was simply not enough kunoichi that have grad-"

"I knowwww that already Baa-chan, ... like 6 years ago, all that I'm asking is for you to assign us one right now!"

Shaking her head, Tsunade knows that discussions will not end until the brat gets what he wants.

"...I've been asking for a long time now ya know.." the blonde grumbled.

"... tell me about it" the lady could only sigh.

"sooooo, what's with the delay!" Naruto screech.

"Its not that EASY!" Tsunade burst.

A knock was heard by the door. Oh great, finally a chance for this goon to disappear "Come in"

"...ah!, Sasuke!".

Tsunade could only grumble in defeat. "Don't tell me your going to ask for a kunoichi too.."

Sasuke was taken a back, looking at the idiot on the floor the dark haired shinobi could only sigh, "Naruto don't you have anything else to do than hang out in the Hokage's office... every damn day"

"Teme!, didn't you say that it would be convenient to have a kunoichi too!"

Sasuke was only silent, Tsunade stared at the young Uchiha for a response, he looked at her once and turned his head away rather quickly.

"... it wouldn't be unwelcome" he mumbled.

"I can't believe it... you were really going to ask for one" Tsunade nearly fainted. She leaned back to her chair with a thump to slightly placate her anger, however it was short lived when a face of one Kakashi Hatake stared at her by the window.

At this her eyebrows twitched. "Kami almighty..."

* * *

><p>Sakura was travelling at neck breaking speed, her journey would probably span for 4 days, and this estimation was only accurate if she doesn't encounter any problems along the way. She was nearing the end of the forest and soon enough she could hear the strong gushing of the river which signalled that she was really leaving her home. Across that river it will not be the sun province anymore, this is only her fourth time crossing it, and now that she thought about it all four occasions was a secret. She made her chakra flow to her feet before stepping in the raging surface of the river, with quick steps she enabled her legs to forcefully get across before she lost control due to the unpredictable waves.<p>

She was across in a matter of moments but before speeding off in the distance she glanced back at the two tallest peak of the mountains were her village laid, the sun was rising between them. Sakura imagined those yellow rays penetrating through her window, and colouring her room with warm yellow light, she imagined the flowers as they blossom and welcomed the sun, she wont see that view again for a good amount of time.

For a split second her resolved was swayed, but with a snap of her head forward she dashed away before her legs betray her and turn to embrace that warmth once again.

* * *

><p>"Team seven..." Tsunade's voice strained. "Why is it that you want a kunoichi so badly"<p>

"because Baa-"

"Sasuke, you first"

"...So that Naruto will finally shut up Hokage-sama"

"!? Teme you-!"

"understood..." Tsunade sighed "Jah, Kakashi"

Kakashi cleared his throat and looked seriously at Tsunade, this made the fifth sit straighter, she contemplated, maybe it really is affecting their performance to a certain degree.

"... as a team I'm confident that we are the strongest, however during dire situations there are some holes in our performance, and due to these, circumstances do happen in which we would have to stretch our limits ..." Kakashi slouched "it is both mentally and physically taxing".

Tsunade crossed her fingers together and thought hard, its true that most of the time team seven would be barely alive when they get back home, and they usually take a long time to recover from the top ranked missions.

"hmm" Tsunade grumbled. "looks like there is some strategical advantage to your whining Naruto"

It was Naruto's turn to double take, "I've been telling you that for ages now!"

"annoying Tsunade-sama every day doesn't exactly explain anything Naruto" Sasuke exclaimed.

Before an annoying fight breaks out Tsunade yelled out "I've got a preposition" At this the three shinobis looked towards the fifth. "Once I give you a Kunoichi, i would require you to finish more A-rank to S-rank mission"

"Oh~!, you can count on us!" Naruto beamed.

"Yos" Tsunade smiled " What kind of Kunoichi would you require?"

"We can actually choose Baa-chan!?"

"well i want you on a mission quickly... so i want to give you someone who will solve all your worries...so shoot me with what you need"

At this the electrified Blondie reeled, if he was going to be able to choose a kunoichi then he wont hold back. At the thought of the perfect comrade his mind wandered off to a certain mission not too long ago...

_ Sitting 3 tables from him was the most beautiful shinobi he had ever seen, in the eyes of a normal civilian she would seem like a normal individual like everybody else, however it was her well concealed shuriken that a normal eye would miss that caught his eyes._

_"Heyyy, missy why don't you have some fun with us for a while huh.. whaddya sayyyy"_

_To Naruto's disdain a couple of drank bastard approached his angel. He was about to get up and give them a piece of his mind when the center of his attention smiled at HIM, smiled at him._

_Within a split second the two goons were punched to oblivion, a gaping hole at the roof was the only sign of them being ultimately there._

"I want someone super strong and super pretty!"

"tsk, how childish" Sasuke groaned.

"so.. a taijutsu specialist huh" Tsunade contemplated " Sasuke what about you?"

Unbeknownst to the people in the room, Sasuke's own mind too wondered at another place in time,...

_ There he was exhausted and running at full pelt away from other shinobis that was pursuing him. To his doom, there it was, a massive river flowing with forceful unrelenting waves, crossing it would be a pain and will definitely rid him of all his chakra. But with his foes closing in on him, he took a gamble and summoned all his chakra remains at his feet and leap, he managed to land at the middle of the moving water._

_"Watch out!" a voice shouted from a distance._

_A bigger gush of water forced him out of his stance and concentration, without warning he submerged and was quickly carried by the angry liquid. He forced his head to resurface, but only managed to get his eyes above water level. And in that moment he saw her, long pink locks swaying as she ran towards him. Shock was an understatement, how could she even run in these conditions... unless._

"... perfect chakra control" Tsunade's brows rised. "she has to have perfect chakra control"

Sasuke declared. "... and long hair.." he further mumbled but turned away as soon as his team mates looked at him.

"...man you really do have a fetish for long hair.." Naruto jeered.

Without missing a beat he hit the blue-eyed's head. "shut it.."

"okay... " Tsunade leaned back, while poising a hand on her aching forehead "A beautiful woman with long hair who is not only an expert on taijutsu but also has perfect chakra control" she tilted her head to the copy-nin who still had eyes on his pillow books. "and you Hatake.. ..care to enlighten me on another impossible request?"

At this point Kakashi planned to retort something witty or rather something irrelevant and un-important, but at the mention of an 'impossible request' his mind couldn't help but remember those stray pink locks that danced on his cheeks the night she claimed his lips.

_Kakashi was paralysed, at least that's the only way he could describe his situation, and that was less based on the fact that he was exhausted chakra wise and probably weakened due to the gaping wound at his side, no... it was largely due to the nymph that stood right before his eyes, glowing with all her charm under the moonlight._

_"... can you hear me?" She kneeled down beside him carefully as to not touch him anywhere " I only want to help you, I'm a medic-nin..." she slowly spoke._

_Usually, there should have been alarm bells ringing in his head right about now, that fight or flight response should have kicked in, but for some unknown reason it didn't happen hence he just nodded faintly._

_The pinkette didn't waste anytime, at his affirmation she gathered her chakra on her hands and pressed them firmly on the man's chest. Deep cut to his side, depleted chakra, muscle stress, low oxygen in the blood and a few cuts and bruises, she examined._

_".. we would need to replenish your chakra and get the oxygen levels in your cells back up."_

_"... really" he inhaled sharply " what about that hole in my side... tape it shut I supposed?" Kakashi remarked sarcastically._

_"... I could if you prefer it that way" the lady giggled._

_Kami, i could get addicted to that sound he mused._

_"but I'm sorry to say that i don't have tape with me...you would have to settle with the usual way"_

_It was his turn to smirk "... that's really too bad"_

_Within a few moments, the wound was sealed, it was still feeling a bit tender and sore, but Kakashi himself could tell that all the tissues have been mended perfectly._

_"... thank you"_

_She looked at him straight, green orbs penetrating through his obsidian one. " your welcome"_

_"did you ran out of soldier pills?"_

_"mn" he grunted._

_"... I have some here but, they're tougher to chew and they work slightly slower" she said while reaching some from her pastel green kimono. "can you chew?"_

_"I could try" Kakashi replied while trying to sit up. Gentle but firm hands soon assisted him._

_"wait here, I'll just get some water" the pinkette declared ".. and try not to move too much"_

_Kakashi only bowed his head as an answer._

_The lady returned with a wooden water container, she once again sat down beside his still seated form and handed him the pill and looked away. How thoughtful of her Kakashi thought as he took it and with fast movements, he then tried to bite the stone-like pill but failed miserably. He heard her sigh, "... still weak huh... I'm sorry... they were the first batch I made, so they're slightly dodgy"_

_"its okay... you have been a great help" Kakashi smiled and petted the young woman's hair, an action he deemed to be naturally ingraved in him. it was styled in a bun but, the elastic seemed to be barely holding her locks together. Kakashi's mind was quickly snap back as his saviour leaned too close for his heart to remain functioning normally._

_"this might be messy... but i doubt you'll let me take off that mask" With that, she bit the pill that was meant for him and chewed on it daintily while squinting slightly. she drank some water and without warning her warm lips landed on his..._

"Today Kakashi..." Tsunade mouthed as she stared at the silver headed jounin. She watched him scratch his head and finally look up. "...it would be great if she has some sort of training as a medic-nin"

"...yos... I know who you need" Tsunade closed her eyes as she spoke "...me..."

At this the three shinobi's in front of her did a comical reaction, clearly she wasn't welcomed to be their kunoichi.

"mah mah... its impossible anyway" She laughed.

"...Yeaaah, of course it is, we want someone younger obaa-chan" Naruto snickered. It wasn't long before he was smashed into a wall.

Tsunade cleared her throat and sighed " well... i do know of someone who fits all your description... provided she followed all the regimens that i gave her" At this point her gaze became serious "however... her whole village has been missing for three months now and of course so is she..."

"hmm... the sun village?" Kakashi mumbled.

Tsunade nodded sternly. "I've been sending Anbus to their normal location but there is not a single sign of the village itself, or a village being their in the first place"

"Whhhatt!, how is that possible?" Naruto gasped "a whole village can't just disappear"

" maybe...a seal... and to shadow a whole village, it must be a pretty powerful one"

"Exactly right Sasuke..." Tsunade affirmed.

"hmmm, well cant you just break the seal then?" Naruto butted "Surely one of the Anbu specialist can"

"That may not necessarily where the problem lies Naruto"

"what do you mean Kakashi-sensei?"

"... we cant find it" Tsunade interjected. "the place where the seal is being kept..."

* * *

><p>Sakura has been travelling for five days now and according to the civilians that she has asked for direction, she still has around 5 hours of tree leaping to go.<p>

"OhhhhhHHHH" A voice leered.

At this sound Sakura paused and landed on a branch. "Suchhh beauty" She looked back at the assailant of the annoying cooing. One thing she didn't expect is to get hit on while she was up on a tree, let alone by some guy on a bright green spandex and an impressive set of bushy eyebrows.

"Fair Maiden, you have captured my youthful heart! ohhHH" the man beemed. "With your lush pink hair swaying in the wind, my love for you has reached the ends that i did not know i fathom"

"...excuse me?" Sakura could only gape. Not long after another person appeared.

"...by your trajectory you seem to be heading to the Leaf village" A man clad in white, with long hair asked. "what business do you have-"

"Neji!... there is only one purpose this flower has to visit Konoha and that is.." The man in spandex threw his arms forward " TO MARRY ME" he declared with sparkling eyes.

Sakura looked at the man and squinted, as he caught her gaze he actually started firing hearts in her direction. To her panic she leaped from her branch and tried to avoid the attack, more than once she used her shuriken to literally destroy them for fear of her life. "what in the world was that.." she grumbled.

As the hearts stopped she manage to look at the bushy brows companion who was without a doubt embarrassed to the point of no tomorrow. He could only face palm at the scene.

"..I am one of Tsunade-shishous students" She declared "I came to Konoha to seek her and ask for her help"

"what?... the Hokage's?" Neji diverted his attention back to her. "Where did you come from?"

"I came from the Sun village" She replied instantaneously.

At her response the two leaf shinobis gaped, it didn't escape Sakura's gaze, sure there were only a few ninja's from the Sun who goes to these parts, but she didn't think they were a particularly rare occurrence.

"... impossible"

The pink-haired shinobi glanced at their disbelieving faces "What do you mean...?" she asked, a tinge of worry surfacing and tugging at her heart.


	2. Hit and miss

Chapter 2: Hit and miss.

* * *

><p>If something was to make Shizune run today she expected it to be because of Tsunade-sama, finally discovering the sake that she has hidden, she couldn't help it, she had a knack of finding out whether her shishou was actually doing work or down right mucking about. But this time, it wasn't about Tsunade, or any other ninja. This was Sakura Haruno, the girl that the fifth taught during their earlier years of wandering about, the girl whom they discovered- was a complete bookworm at heart and could devour a whole set of medical encyclopedias in one sitting, the girl who's learning skills was so fast you'd accuse her of possessing a sharingan, Sakura Haruno held a place in her heart as a sister and to Tsunade probably her own daughter. It was no surprise that after the mysterious disappearance of the whole Sun village, that Tsunade deployed her best Anbu team available to investigate. The search didn't exactly get any good news or clues for the past months and that lingered in the back of her head which resurfaced every time she encountered something pink, and that was saying something, since Ton-Ton was the same color and was with her all the time.<p>

But now she wasn't missing, she is here in Konoha, safe and close. She didn't waste anytime and pit-bolted her way through the hallway, determined to inform Tsunade about the appearance of her once missing friend. As she neared the Hokage's door she swiftly grabbed the door knob and forcefully slammed it open.

"...Sakura.. Sakura is.." She heaved breathlessly and dropped to her knees, the exhaustion and relief finally catching up to her.

"Shizune?!" Tsunade's eyes widened and stood up abruptly " what happened to you?"

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi all straightened up and looked at the exhausted Shizune, all of them thinking of the un-Shizune-like way that she entered. The girl would always knock no matter the urgency of her business is with the Hokage, and she certainly don't slam the door open on her way in, or collapse suddenly for that matter.

"Tsunade-sama, ...Sakura is...Sakura is here" she sobbed.

Tsunade stiffened " ... where is she exactly..Shizune" she murmured while quickly pacing towards her apprentice's weak form.

Naruto meanwhile, assisted Shizune in standing up, she offered him a simple smile through wet eyes. Whoever this Sakura is, must be pretty important to both Tsunade and Shizune, he decided.

"...They're keeping her at room 32 for interrogation.." Shizune said with a little more control over her emotions.

"mn" Tsunade hurried while exiting with the still tearing girl " team seven your dismissed for now" she ordered.

The three shinobi's could only stare at their Hokage's retreating back. Without missing a moment Kakashi instigated and started exiting the room, ...with Naruto being the last one out, he closed the door shut with a soft thud.

* * *

><p>Team seven continued to walk in pace with each other, as weird as it was, none of them seemed to mind at the moment, the flash back they had of a certain lady with pastel pink hair still lingered around the inner banks of their mind, unknown to each other of course that she was one and the same.<p>

Finally, it was uncharacteristically Sasuke who broke the silence "... sensei, is it possible that a seal strong enough to shroud a whole village can be completely invisible...or untraceable..?"

Kakashi thought about this for a moment, he knows it can be done theoretically however "... to be completely invisible..no, i don't think it can be done... " At this he looked at Naruto's direction "untraceable ... maybe so.."

Sasuke followed his gaze and widened his eyes in the possibility " ... you don't mean.."

"What!?" Naruto interrupted, "...I'm not following you guys.."

"Tsk... Well there's no news there..." Sasuke spat and pushed one annoying blonde's face away from his personal space.

Naruto made a shrug and started to walk with his hands on the back of his head, "I wonder if we'll get a kunoichi soon..." looking up, he thought back about the request they made, he too agreed bitterly at Tsunade's joke, it really did sound like they where describing the fifth, he shuddered at the thought. " ... If only _she_ can be our kunoichi... I'd be dead happy" he sighed.

His companions sigh didn't escape one Kakashi Hatake, furthermore he was slightly alarmed at the similarities of the idea that was plaguing his mind and the one that he declared out loud. " _she'_ Naruto?... so you actually know someone who you would want as our kunoichi?"

Naruto switch his attention to Kakashi and couldn't help a faint blush to color his cheeks.

" well...hmm-uhmm, ... I don't exactly know her.. I just saw her briefly" he mumbled, twiddling his thumbs around and looking down unceremoniously at the ground. "... she smiled at me..but well..uhmm"

"so.. she's strong and pretty?" Kakashi asked the clearly dumbstruck teen.

"Very!" He jumped " She punched two guys three-times her size through the roof and out!"

Kakashi just hummed while Sasuke still had his attention else where. "And you know, she has this really pretty hair, it was such an unusual color, but it suited her" The blonde further smiled.

Unusual colour, sounds like someone he knows Kakashi thought, unbeknownst to the older male, a certain Uchiha was also thinking the same thing. " Is that so.." Kakashi just sighed.

"Yea!, it was p-"

"NEJI! TAKE THAT WEIRDO AWAY FROM MY FLOWER SHOP!" screeched a voice clearly annoyed.

There they were now, in front of a small flower shop with a screaming Ino, an almost pissed Hyuuga, and Bushy-brows with the biggest bouquet of flowers in every shade of pink to top it all off.

"OhhhHHH~! the beauty of these flower, though they seem to be a resemblance of her can not! CAN NOT! even compare to her...BEAUTY!" Spandex piped while twirling about. It was the most ridiculous scene and yet the most disturbing at the same time.

Naruto made a face, while Sasuke turned away mumbling something along the lines of "... I actually graduated with these idiots...".

This was the third time Neji face palmed today and for some reason, something in his gut was telling him that it wont be the last one either.

"Urghh!, you are so gross!" Ino persisted finally shoving the green clad male in the streets. She turned away from him and opened her palm to the Hyuuga who allowed his fool of a team mate, in her shop in the first place "... that would be 850 ryo".

Yup there it was, Neji sighed, his fourth face-palm for this afternoon he thought, handing Ino her asking price.

When Naruto couldn't contain his curiosity anymore he inched closer to Neji nudging his clearly dejected form " Soooo what got Bushy-eyebrows all hyped up about anyway ?" .

Neji sighed once more " It's more of a who' actually..." when Naruto gave him an only more confused look he proceeded to explain further " we were patrolling the outer perimeter to report on the sparse villages around the Leaf... Lee caught site of her first" Neji paused to look at his team mate still in a trance, and have now started talking to his costly pink bouquet " he's been in that state ever since..."

" Was she a civilian?" Naruto guessed "must've been a real looker huh~"

Neji paused before replying in a rather serious note which caught Naruto slightly off-guard "..No... she was a trained ninja... from the Sun village" he ended with a tone much alike to deepening wonder.

Kakashi's eyes widened and stared at the young Hyuuga, suddenly it all connected, Shizune's outburst, Tsunade's shaken stance. That Sakura, must've seem like a ghost appearing from a town that was unfathomably declared to be missing just a good couple of months ago. He couldnt help but be awed in the chance of it all, and one look at Sasuke and he knew that they shared the same opinion. "... what are the chances.." he voiced.

Sasuke only nodded at him with steady eyes.

" hmm... so what was is about her that turned _him_ into that exactly" the more oblivious one of team seven questioned the Hyuuga, who nearly face-palmed once again at his dense outburst.

"Well, Judging by the amount of pink flowers he took..." Neji pondered " It must've been her unusually pink hair..."

* * *

><p>Confusion wasn't exactly the kind of word that Sakura was looking for to describe her situation,it was way to straight-forward...however if Confusion' married anxiety' then had an affair with Worry' and then had a one-night-stand with Fear. whom he accidentally knocked-up, then maybe, just maybe, that baby could summarized her emotions. But as she thought about it, it hardly came close at all.<p>

"...You're telling me ..." She concentrated maintaining her head leveled "..my town has practically disappeared in face of the earth, ...three months ago to this current day?"

The older male with scar lines, going diagonally on his face only nodded, his eyes still assessing her rather unstable form. Sakura had lots of questions, so much so that all of it seemed to have jammed at the back of her throat, she only stared at the metallic desk in front of her as if looking for a sign that this was all just a big misunderstanding or a seriously tasteless prank.

She looked up at the bandana-clad man once more, nothing about his expression or eyes suggested that this would be circled around any of the two conclusions that she formulated, and it wouldn't take a genius to figure that out she mused disappointingly.

His instigator moved a fraction to his left and crossed his arms at the front of his chest " Usually, for you to be allowed passage to Konoha as a shinobi, you would be required documentation about your visit... but having told me that you came here in secrete... we can not really assess you on that.." Sakura cursed herself, twice she was reminded about that document, once from Tsubaki, and the second time by his Grand Father who told her to go by his office before leaving. She was paying for it alright.

"... Believe it or not" the old man continued " there has been occasions in which shinobi's would loose them or damage them on the way to the village " he cleared his throat " ... and so we would then need them to sign another document and send them to their own village, confirming that his entry is legal, during which he or she would be detained and be watch over by the black-ops.." Sakura almost dreaded the next part of his explanation. "...but in your case... your entire village is missing so we can not really go about it in that direction"

The sudden drop of heavy atmosphere almost made Sakura jumped in fright ".. Now..my question for you Miss Haruno... if that is really your name..." he leaned on the wall ever so casually "How are you going to prove to me that you are really telling me, who you really are"

It was Sakura's turn to exhale a breath, she didn't knew she was holding, judging by how fluently he spoke his last question without batting an eyelid she was almost sure that what came afterwards was nothing short of a head splitting interrogation that would ultimately end with her being detained inside a cell, one way or another. A few moments pass and he could still feel his gaze at her, searching for questions to ask, to further pin her on illegal entry and possibly fraud.

" We really don't have all day miss Haruno... please give me one good reason... defend your claim" He uttered succinctly.

Sakura could only gaped at the man, he was clearly daring her to say something and be defensive but she knew that it would just be spat back to her with a less favorable outcome in her case. She tried to voice this explanation, when suddenly, the small, hard door at the back of her slammed open with force.

She whip-lashed her head around to the culprit who dared to enter an interrogation room, but within a few moments of seeing them, her eyes began to water, there they were, her key to freedom and redemption from this humiliation.

"..Shizune nee-san.." she sobbed, tears flowing promptly "...Shishou.." her voice breaking as held back relief finally overtook her.

* * *

><p>Pink hair...Pink hair...Pink hair" was the only thought crossing Naruto's mind, she has pink hair, and unless she dyed it it will still be pink today...right, he assured himself, without wasting another moment, he pushed himself forward, legs coursing with chakra as he leaped towards the Hokage building.<p>

" .. could it be..!.".

The copy-nin was shocked alright, he mulled the possibility that the shinobi described by Neji could very well be his medic-nin, how many pink-haired shinobi could there be? he folded his arms to his body and made a thinking-stance, during of which he certainly didn't expect Naruto to bolt out all of a sudden, judging by that reaction there could be more than he knows. But the possibility of seeing her once again still entertained his thoughts, but surely theres just-

"..no way" Sasuke mumbled, his eyes was stern with a slight tinge of hoping, Kakashi stared at the young male once again who was clearly observing Naruto's fast leaping figure. "...Sasuke... someone you know?.." Kakashi asked, clearly not snapping the teen out of his state. With a pause Sasuke finally replied at himself more than his sensei "... maybe.." and at that, he started running with speed, clearly following behind Naruto and very much likely going to the same place.

"Kakashi-sensei... did i say something odd" Neji questioned "why are those two bolting towards the Hokage tower?" Kakashi only managed a shrug before being interrupted by a still excitable Rock Lee "...What is this!, Rivalry!... and only at the mention of her delectable pink hair.." he sighed ceremoniously "...if those already took their hearts away, surely her baby emerald eyes would blow their minds" He declared so lavishly, that finally the pin dropped in Kakashi's mind. Emerald eyed..pink haired kunoichi. "...it's her" . On that note, the copy-nin took out a transportation scroll and with a couple of hand signals executed, Kakashi was gone only leaving a cloud of white smoke in his wake.

* * *

><p>Naruto was now running at the hallway inside the hokage building, sure there was a couple... okay.. maybe a dozen jounin that have told him to stop running, but seriously by now they should very well know that he wont listen... like Iruka sensei who just shook his head as he passed by.<p>

"...Sasuke?! .. I expected this with Naruto but..wooo.. heyy Koraa!"

At that sound of Iruka, Naruto turned his head back and surely enough Sasuke was running behind him. "Teme!.. Why are you following me!" he shouted clearly annoyed. As usual, the Uchiha just tsk-ed at him. the blonde just decided to ignore him and continued on a little more quickly, if that was even possible. Just as he spotted the big doors leading to the fifth's room, a huge cloud of smoke appeared, his eyes widened and quickly crouched down to ease himself as he readied himself to a stop.

" yo " Kakashi greeted the two confused teens in front of him.

"Sensei?... why are you here too?". Before Kakashi could formulate a reply Naruto quickly stepped a side and pointed at someone behind his back. Kakashi froze

"Tsunade-baachan!" the blue-eyed nin shouted. The copy-nin dutifully exhaled in slight disappointment.

"...Naruto?.. Sasuke?.. Kakashi?" She walked towards them " why are you all h-"

"the pink-haired shinobi!" Naruto shouted almost desperately ".. where is she?"

At this Tsunade's eyes widened "...pink-haired.. Sakura?" she replied while entering her room and nudging them along to follow. " she's with Shizune getting a much needed rest"

Naruto could only sigh "...I see.." disappointment evident on his composure.

What is going on here exactly, Tsunade could only think, looking at their faces they looked liked i just denied them the keys to heaven.

"... well, you didn't completely waste your time in coming here" she added.

The three shinobi's gazed at her " ...Team seven, I've got a mission for you.."

Sure enough, like professionals the trio stood together in front of her and whatever emotions they were feeling before, seemingly disappeared behind a mask of a disciplined shinobi. Indeed they where the best team or at least the team the she wast most proud of, if its _them and now with her_ , she believes that they could solve this.

"... to hear more about this mission however, I need you to go to this address" she noted while scribbling on a piece of scrap paper. "... meet me there at 6pm.. and don't be late.." she looked at Kakashi sternly at the last statement.

".. whaatt?... why can't you tell us now?

"... all in good time Naruto.." she paced "all in good time.."

* * *

><p>Hai-su~ Thank you very much for reading on, your awesome<p>

this chapter is dedicated to my first three reviewers of Chap 1 (silverwolfighter00), (Jen) and (Lexia Hatake) - who wrote in spanish...i think) - I've only understood 3 words, and that was .. hello, I like this.. update quickly?) thank you all very much.

Bloops - Neji's first face-palm of the day is always dedicated to Rock-lee's green spandex...


	3. Awkward Encounter

Chapter 3: Awkward Encounter

* * *

><p>"They're LATE!" Naruto grumbled, while flaring his arms around " It's been 40 minutes since the agreed meeting time! What in the world!"<p>

Feeling helplessly annoyed Naruto slumped his form down and sat cross-legged, Sasuke meanwhile took out one of his kunai and started sharpening them. They were in front of a simple apartment complex with a sky blue roof and white cemented walls, a stair case nestled in its side and continued on as a hallway for the many doors implanted on the front, the building itself was located in a peaceful place that over-looked a small park, which made the complex bright due to the streets lights positioned there.

The time ticked 5 minutes pass seven and one Hatake Kakashi finnaly appeared, surprised that he wasn't the last one to arrive.

" yo.."

Naruto just huffed at the said man and continued to stare sternly at a distance, he was about to complain again when he suddenly saw Tsunade's figure approaching.

"Baa-chan! your'e late!, and you even set the time of meeting" He growled "your worst than Kakashi-sensei!"

Without changing her pace Tsunade simply walked towards the trio "... well... I knew Kakashi was going to be late despite what i said so, I made the meeting time earlier"

Naruto along with Sasuke depressed their shoulders at the logic "...you could have told us that" the blonde teen muttered.

" .. mahh mah.. we're all here now" Tsunade added. With a sign that she wanted them to follow along, the latest one of them to arrive, leaped on the balcony in front of a grey door with the number 3 painted above it, and started knocking. The three shinobi's looked at each other and shrugged in question.

"...coming!.." A very familiar voiced announced. Within moments, clicking and clanging of locks were heard and a face of a much relaxed Shizune appeared before them. ".. Shishou?... ehh! Team seven?"

Shizune was wearing her grey shirt and black leggings that stopped just below her knees, it was there first time seeing such a casual attire for the lady. The three shinobis were welcomed inside seeing as Tsunade already took a spot at the dining table. The inside of her apartment was simple and yet refreshing, there were potted and hanging plants across the open living space that gave it quite a gentle feel. A traditional Japanese paper sliding screen also lays in front of the side view of the living room, which consisted only of a double seated sofa and a large bookshelf facing it, it was overly clean but rather homey.

"..yos, Team seven .. sitdown" Tsunade said while patting the dining table.

"...?... I'll go and make some tea then..." Shizune offered, though still a bit unsure of the sudden visit.

Sasuke was the last to sit, but first to actually asked the question that has been on the minds of the other two " Tsunade-sama.. why are we here for..?"

Tsunade crossed her fingers together and lowered her view "... There's a person that I'd like you to meet" With her hazel brown eyes scanning the three shinobis in front of her, she continued with a smile "..but well, judging by your behavior earlier, it is probably someone that you are also _wanting_ **to** meet.."

As the warm water came to a boil, Shizune dutifully place a small plate of treats to go with the tea at their table, neither one was speaking at that moment as if they were holding their breath in anticipation. As soon as the tea was served, it was Naruto who firstly obliged to the biscuits.

"..Shizune.. where is Sakura?" the platinum blonde asked.

"oh, she is sleeping in my room..." She said while sitting down next to her. "...the hot bath did it good for her to relax"

Unknown to the two female, the three invited male's were very much depleted. I guess it wont be this time around either, Kakashi thought languidly.

"hmm...well i guess i can give you a brief explanation of the mission first.." Tsunade decided, but before she could start another sentence, she heard the sliding of the screen. "oh~! Sakura... good timing.."

* * *

><p><em>It was the morning after the midnight rain, four children all in a line slowly but surely climbed up a steep hill towards their favorite place. One had bright red hair, the other girl had violet, the boy next to the pink haired one had indigo.<em>

_"Sakura-chan..Sakura-chan"_

_"hmn?.. what is it" The said girl replied._

_With a blank face, a blank smile he sauntered towards her growing in age. Suddenly black swirls enveloped her vision, she couldn't breath, she couldn't cry._

_" ...you are mine" the terrifying man echoed, and then pitch darkness followed._

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up at the sound of her fast beating heart, beads of sweat littered her forehead and her hand shaking in little rhythms. ".. who was that..."<p>

The sound of Rurupo was the only reply that came to her, the bird was perched by the window, until it decided to glide to the girls lap. Sakura smiled at the only thing that reminded her, that the village she left five days ago, was very much real. She sighed and stood up gently, her long pastel locks out of its ponytail, draped to her shoulders and cascaded down her back. It was a lot cooler now, and with only her fitted white singlet on and black underwear she desperately wanted a few more coating , Sakura eyed the closet but decided that she would ask Shizune first, and so with quick steps she opened the screen.

"oh~! Sakura... good timing.."

In the majority of her skin exposed, she expected only one familiar face... but instead an additional four came into view.

"wha-..."

Sakura froze. Which wasn't a very good idea if you are standing almost completely naked in front of three men, and one of which you shared a kiss with. She tried to scream but fought back against it, and instead slammed the screen shut, " Sakura... you are such an idiot!" she muttered and slumped down to her knees, blushing into high heavens.

* * *

><p>With only a few moments passing, the screen opened revealing a blushing Shizune with a gentle smile as if saying 'it was okay.. at least you weren't fully naked'. The emerald eyed teen pouted while curling her self in the blankets. "nee... Sakura, I'll lend you some clothes so you can come out... okay?"<p>

"I'm not coming out..."

"ehh..?...ahaha... Sakura-chan.. it's okay really, they hardly saw a thing.." she pleaded.

"They're ninja's with trained eyes nee-san..." she sighed with a comically blank face staring down "If it was one thing they saw it would be 'everything'.."

"...ahaha.. mohh ..Sakura-cha-"

"Oi! Sakura get your ass in here RIGHT NOW!" Tsunade shouted from the dining table, with the three male still completely out of it.

"...technically, It WAS Shisou!, did you not see it!" She spat back and then regretted almost immediately as the said lady, slid the screen rather roughly exposing her embarrassed state once again to the three.

"..Hooh~.. four years passed and you think you can talk to me that way...Haruno!" She growled while intending to lift the blanket of her flustered pink-haired student.

"Shishou!.. Shishou!" Sakura pleaded desperately trying to hold on to her blanket but decided that it would be a lost cause after a few more pulls from the platinum blonde. " Alright!..Alright!. I'm going out! ".

* * *

><p>If you gave Hatake Kakashi a piece of paper and asked him to write down the most unexpectedly delicious thing that he would want to happen, it would probably be along the lines of... meeting my beautiful pink-haired medic-nin... in her underwear...<p>

And after that, if you asked him the possibility of it actually coming true, he would say... actually he wouldn't say anything, he would most likely just laugh at your face.

But he couldn't laugh now, not after just a few minutes ago that he saw her, clad in her silky straight, pink tresses that flowed slightly above her hips, along with her mesmerising emerald orbs. Stunning was the only thing that came through his mind at the sight of her almost bare form, internally he wished the he could've used his sharingan to engrave it into memory, but then quickly scolded himself at the perverted idea.

It took couple of time ticking during of which coaxing by Shizune and shouting by Tsunade finally managed to get the shinobi out of her screen door. Marveling again at the sight of her, Kakashi noted her oversized and plane white shirt which had a black netting across her collar bone with black shortds, it held a different feel from the pastel green kimono in which he always remember her on, but since her attire now gave him a view of her supple legs, he didn't mind it... not one bit he declared shamelessly inside his mind.

* * *

><p>Sakura couldn't do it, she couldn't give them the satisfaction, not when three pairs of expecting eyes look to her for a sign of recognition, this situation was just too weird for her, even more so after her little display.<p>

"Sakura.. go and have a seat " Tsunade gestured towards the dining table " we need to discuss some things"

Of what a seemingly simple order, became a seemingly impossible decision to Sakura, three seats were open due to Shizune preparing another tea in the kitchen, whilst Tsunade was behind her closing the screen door. One of the vacant chair was beside the blonde teen of which she recognized being the same guy who willingly tried to help her out with a couple of thugs 3 years ago, another space was beside the ebony haired man, the one she saved from the river last year, and finally an adjacent empty chair lies between him and the masked-shinobi. His eyes gave nothing away, much unlike the other two who was clearly holding back a greeting. She was sure of it, he was the same silver-haired male that she gave her first kiss too, as the flow of memory rushed back to her, she felt her cheeks color once again. This was impossible, she thought with a struggle while the awkwardness slowly creeped into her. And yet, there was something that elicit a satisfied excitement within her... of seeing him again? she wondered internally.

As she snapped back to reality however, Tsunade already took a spot next to the guy with striking yellow hair, in which she actually saw him grumbling at her shishou's decision which made her grumble a little bit to...that was the safest spot out of the three. With only a few inches away from the dreaded dining table she decided it would be best not to be next to the silver haired shinobi for obvious reasons, that she doesn't think it would be good for her heart.

Before Sakura could sit down at the chair between her shishou and the dark haired man, Shizune called for her. "..ah! Sakura chan, can you bring that cup over " she motioned while she used both of her hands to steady the heavy teapot. With slight reluctance Sakura came over to the kitchen counter and took the said cup. She looked back to the group and to her alarm, Shizune had sat down and have taken the spot that she decided on. "eh!"

At the sound the group look at her, though she was sure only the 2 females did, and the other 3 were already looking, or rather haven't stop looking since she came out.

"that cup is for you Sakura.." Shizune explained " come here and have some tea.."

Tsunade sighed sharply, what is with her student's really slow pace " Sit down quickly! .. we have things to get through"

Even to Sakura, her current circumstance concerning this awkward encounter was pretty pathetic, for goodness sake, her whole town have been apparently missing, she really didn't have the time for her girly dilemma's. With a still weakened stride, she marched over the table but before she could sit down, he suddenly stood up.

"ne, Shizune, can we swap seats?"

"hm? Kakashi... is something wrong?" Shizune replied taken a-back by the copy-nin

"..not exactly" he glanced at Sakura briefly "I'll just feel more at ease without my back facing the window" he smiled.

Sakura stared at him wide-eyed, was it for my sake?... she wondered as Shizune complied and they swapped spots with no questions. For a statement, it was very believable, ninja's are very paranoid about their surroundings, and their position especially so when they're out on mission. They don't want to be defenseless, and feel like sitting targets. The pink haired shinobi finally managed to sit down, though her mind much to her aggravation still couldn't get a silver-haired man out of it.

"..right.. since where FINALLY seated.." Tsunade dragged like Christmas have just arrived. "...Team seven.. I can now introduce you to your new kunoichi...Sakura Haruno" the platinum blonde grinned.

At this Sakura's hands suddenly flew up and she slammed the table while standing up abruptly, the group were stunned at her outburst, more so than the news that Tsunade gave alright, and she was slightly apologetic at Shizune who looked like she nearly had a heart attack because of it. Embarrassed once again and more flustered than ever she bulls eyed Tsunade " sayyy Whaaattt?!".

* * *

><p>Domo~ for reading this chapter minna,<p>

The next chapter would take longer than usual to write Im afraid, hence I wont be able to update as quickly as the last two.

The views that I'm getting so far is really making me happy, and for that I have you guys to thank.

~ Stay safe, and have a great December everyone ~

-Winterdrop


	4. Karaage

Chapter 4: Karaage

* * *

><p>It was dark, damp and cramped, the place was called 'Noroi' and for about three months now it has held captive all of the shinobi's of the Sun. Surugawa Haruno their king and leader of the voyage is currently strapped to the wall by heavy rusty chains, with seal is placed on his mouth to prevent him from uttering a single sound. This was the sight that greeted anyone who comes here, first the dirty cells and then the king's pathetic state, and finally the single room where the villain nestled his corruptibly, twisted fantasy.<p>

"...ohh, you're early today...I take it the recruitment of rouge-nins went well" a figure slouched on an old maroon couched voiced blankly.

"... it did" The red haired man declared almost as blankly as the other "... how is the Sun doing?.."

" Terribly " the other cackled, and then stopped sharply "... hime-sama left though .."

His eyes turned wide and rage soon followed " She What!?" spitefully he marched to the couch and lifted the figure by his collar, coiling his blouse on his knuckles " Why the hell did you let her go!"

"...I didn't want her to hate me.." the dangling man exclaimed innocently with eyes like venom gleaming at his holder "...besides... her quest to find a cure is useless, the queen isn't sick... well technically" he grinned rather grimly. " and as for the news about...kehehe.. the village disappearing...pfffhhaha..she wont be able to do anything about the seal... only I can release it"

At this the lava-haired man dropped his still chuckling form to the couch "...just make sure nothing else goes out of plan...Tsubaki"

"... you can count on me". The indigo haired individual glanced at him with orange eyes full of malice and glee.

* * *

><p>Was Tsunade mad at this point in time? no. Was she pissed?... you better believe it. It has taken half a century to get her darling shinobi to sit down, and she only had gotten a few sentences out and she was already back on her feet. Sure she taught her about getting back up no matter how hard she gets pushed down, but this was getting ridiculous. "Sakura... just calm down and I will explain-."<p>

" But Shishou..!"

"Sakura!" Tsunade shouted with authority " you might hold a title back in your village, but right now you are here in my land, and last time i checked I am Hokage, so show some respect!"

Stunned at the truth of her words, Sakura couldn't do anything but sit down, she didn't mean it and Tsunade knows too, hence her expression softened and continued on calmly. "...Team seven, your mission is to solve the mystery behind the disappearance of the Sun village.. Sakura will be standing as your kunoichi only until this case is resolved"

At this one yellow-haired nin sighed exasperatedly, i knew it was too good to be true.

"...as for your mother Sakura... I still have no idea... by the symptoms you told me, she just seems to be suffering from a very bad cold."

Sakura slumped her form, tears prominent in her eyes. ".. However... what interest me is that, she fell into her state at approximately the exact same time as your village was reportedly missing."

The emerald eyed-nin looked back at Tsunade in shock, apparent that this discovery was news to her. " All we could speculate at the moment is that your mother's illness and the village's disappearance is connected in some way... hence you will need to investigate further into this matter"

"But, how are we suppose to investigate baa-chan?, didn't you say that the village is missing" Naruto interjected.

It was Kakashi's turn to join the conversation "... yes.. but that was because the one's looking for it are outsiders..." Naruto further questioned his sensei with a look "... seeing that .. Sakura..-san was able to leave her village, there is a possibility that she will be able to return to it again.." He paused, lips still relishing on how easily her name rolled off his tongue. He looked at her to steal another glanced and was surprised that those green pools stared right back at him, though it was short lived as she whipped her head away.

"..Yos~!... that's basically the explanation i needed to do, Kakashi you can drop by at the office tomorrow morning to get the official mission scroll" Tsunade declared while clapping her hands together. "...now onto team building ~!"

"Team building?" Sakura questioned.

"..of course... you'll be working as a team now" the light blonde affirmed " ..we must get you all acquainted ahahaha~!

".. Tsunade-sama?" Shizune shivered, whatever her Shishou is planning at the moment, it couldn't be good at all. " etoh, maybe Sakura-chan needs to get some sleep, and I'm sure everyone would want to rest as well..ne~?"

Picking at Shizune's 'retreat' message,"thats ri-" Sakura tried to add, but failed when another person spoke.

"hmm... I really didn't do much today so I'm not exactly tired" Naruto exclaimed while scratching his cheek with his pointing finger.

"ehhh..?"

"How about you Sasuke?" the blue-eyed asked

"... I'm still fine" he mumbled with his eyes glancing quickly at their new kunoichi.

"Jahh Kakashi-sensei ?" Naruto turned to him.

The masked nin smiled with eyes closed " I have no other plans, I can certainly stay.."

Shizune's eye twitched in disbelief, for trained ninja's they're certainly not picking up the danger signal I'm sending, or ...are they ignoring them?...she sighed once again, well it's no use now, Tsunade-sama wont back out after hearing their replies. "very well then... I'll go make some savory snacks..."

" ahah, right! I'll help you with the snacks Shizune-neesan " Sakura interluded.

Tsunade slammed her elbows down and leaned her face to a now gulping kunoichi "Sakura sit your butt down, you are never getting out of your seat for the rest of the evening" she demanded.

At this Sakura slumped to her chair and pouted while crossing her arms. "..haii..."

Making a little victory dance internally Tsunade started her match making game, yes, that's exactly right a match-making game..., she knows her beloved student is coming of age, and as a princess of her village she needs to choose a husband for herself, what better choice is there than the top three well sought out bachelors of Konoha? " Okayy let's start with a basic introduction then... Your full name, age, and hobbies " she smiled, but later cringe at the heated gaze the Sakura is giving her "..erhh.. and your specialities as a ninja..?..ahaha. very briefly though" Tsunade cleared her throat.

At this moment, Naruto couldn't help but feel nervous, this is it, he could finally talk to her. He gulped and looked at the pink-haired shinobi sitting in front of him, she was extremely cute the first time he saw her, but now.. it is like she bloomed through out the years, now she was more than beautiful. "I'll s-start" he stammered while raising his hand.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm 18 years old and my hobbies include..etoo.." he paused and thought about it for a second fiddling in his chair "..I love to eat ramen everyday.. ehh ah! only Ichiraku's Ramen though! because it's the best!, ...my specialties include 'Six path Sage mode,... rasengan and shadow clone technique... thank you very much!' He finished rather loudly and proceeded to bow, but ended up banging his head at the table.

There was a silent pause after that, catching up with the stupidity that he had managed to do, he blushed from head to toe.

Perfect Naruto, that was just perfect...he looked up and scanned the faces of the people in the table, Tsunade was clearly holding back a laugh with her hand on her mouth, Kakashi was just as unreadable as ever, and Sasuke was scowling at him, no change there. He gulped knowing full well who he should look at next, he tried to search for a hint of disappointment in her face but he found none, in fact there it was again, that smile that said 'it's alright', Naruto sat a little straighter in his chair and this time he in turn smiled brightly at her.

"puhuuu...jah.. nnnhaha...Sasuke..pfft.. your turn" Tsunade snickered.

"...I'm Uchiha Sasuke"

The newly crowned kunoichi couldn't help but sneak a peak at him, there was no one in her town with jet black hair paired with black eyes, and just staring at his profile, she could tell he was quite a looker but he doesn't seem to smile much, she muttered internally - it's such a shame.

" I'm 18 years of age, my hobbies include training and learning new jutsu's, my specialties are Chidori, Susanoo, fire release and Amaterasu." he ended quite directly.

For some reason, even though he answered the questions, it felt like he hardly gave anything at all, Sakura pondered this thought for a minute and decided to risk it and ask a question "...erhhmm soo do you have any siblings?"

To Sakura's surprised the atmosphere suddenly became heavy, "...yes, an older brother"

"oh! thats grea-"

"I would very much like to kill him personally"

"uh huh-.. that's nice?"

"...It's a dream of mine" He smiled at something, with fire in his eyes.

He is actually serious, Sakura panicked before turning a few colors paler.

"...and on that note.. Kakashi your turn" Tsunade interluded, much to Sakura's relief.

"hmn, I'm Hatake Kakashi , I'm 20-"

" DON'T LIE DAMMIT" Naruto and Sasuke piped up and abruptly stood up with their fist in the air.

Kakashi smirked defeated " I'm.. much older than i look." he coughed "..my hobbies?, I like to read" he deadpanned at the last line. "my specialties, chidori , water release and one thousand years of pain"

It didn't go pass Sakura how Naruto stiffened and the ebony-haired-nin beside him face-palmed at the last thing that Kakashi said.

"...etoo, what exactly is the 'one thousand years of pain'.."

In a spark, Kakashi leaned on the table towards her direction "Would you like a demonstration?... Naruto go and volunteer why don't you-"

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO VOLUNTEER!"

"Tchii... jah Sasuke-"

"You can go die in a hole..." he spite.

" you guys are no fun... " Kakashi once again smiled in her direction "..maybe, next time " he replied with a wink, though he doubts that she'll notice since he only had one eye showing.

Well that's what he initially thought, to his surprise the pink-haired kunoichi blushed rather bashfully and stared at the table, and in turn he too couldn't help but do the same ' ...so..she noticed...' he wondered embarrassingly.

As Shizune finished the kaarage, she went ahead and served it to the group of nins at her dining table, in return she received a round of smiles from each one "..be careful they're still hot" she motioned while sitting down.

"alright!.. now for you Sakura" Tsunade raised a toast using her tea cup, "oh.. and don't hold back with details since your the newbie in this team"

"erh.. right" Sakura cleared her throat "I'm Haruno Sakura, I turned 20 a few months ago, my hobbies include reading and cleaning...My specialties are 'chakra enhanced strength and mystical palm technique" She looked at Tsunade for a permission to stop there, but she just gave her a look to keep going "...My chakra control is perfect and I'm also an S-rank Medic-nin...do you guys have any questions?"

Tsunade just nodded in approval at her student, she did follow all the regimen's that she gave her, even when she couldn't be there to physically train her she still felt a pride in knowing how well she did.

Again, it was Naruto who raised his hand, it has been a while since the question has been burning inside him "...Do you remember me?"

Sakura gaped at him, "..of course" she replied hesitantly realizing the dreaded situation that may follow "3 years ago... at the inn... you were going to help...I think"

At her reply she saw his face light up "..oh!, ...though you pretty much got it all under control " he smirked gleefully.

Sakura fiddled a little on her chair before returning a smile.

"You're really strong Sakura-chan!..did you use chakra to beat them up?"

The pink haired shinobi manage to blush a tiny amount "..no.. that was just my bare strength"

Naruto stared at their kunoichi with awe "that's amazing!"

"Hang on a minute.." Tsunade interrupted "You guys have actually met before?"

"..yea-"

"So have we" Sasuke spoke over her "..at that raging lake..you saved my life" He insisted while engraving his eyes on her.

Kakashi didn't know what came over him, but for some reason he didn't like the idea that he wasn't the only person that Sakura saved, which was ridiculous because that was her job, and so he to confessed " same here...actually" , _this is not good Hatake, you can stop there_ " it was at night..." H_atake control your ego right now "_ we kissed too.."

All kaarage's from their chopsticks were dropped at that moment,

'shit', _Hatake you messed up._

* * *

><p>Thank you for the wait minna~<p>

and as always, thank you for reading on

I'll be going through a re-writing sweep for the next few days. (checking grammar and wording things a little better)

^_^ - Winterdrop


End file.
